Struggling For Hope
by MilesPrower2011
Summary: Dr Eggman has Tails and a blue Chaos Emerald, Sonic has you have 3 days to get me the remaining 6 Chaos Emerald. Can Sonic and the others get the emeralds in time and can Sonic save his little brother from the mad doctor before it is too late
1. Chapter 1

**Sonic, Tails, Dr Eggman and the others belong to SEGA**

* * *

Sonic the Hedgehog walks around Green Hills Zone, lost in his thoughts. Then he saw the Tornado fly pass and lands over the hill. Sonic smiles as he runs off to see Miles 'Tails' Prower who jumps out of the Tornado

"Sonic!" Tails shouts as Sonic runs over

"Hey Tails, long time, no see" Sonic said

"Where have you been Sonic?"

"Well you know me, here, there, everywhere" Sonic replies "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, you've been gone for a while"

"Yeah, it's been a while" Sonic said "Let's go then" he then said

"Ok" Tails said jumping into the Tornado and Sonic jumps in too. They then take off and Sonic smiles

"Has anyone heard from Eggman?" Sonic asks

"No, not since you stopped him 3 months ago, it's been quite" Tails replies

"That's good"

"Yeah, everyone is worried about you"

"Well as you said, I've been gone for a while"

"Well head back to Mystic Ruins" Tails said. Sonic smiles as he leans back and closed his eyes. Later they made it to Mystic Ruins; Sonic jumps out and walks over to Tails' desk to see the blue Chaos Emerald

"When did you get a Chaos Emerald?" Sonic asks as Tails walks over

"2 months ago" Tails replies

"So what you doing lately bro?" Sonic asks as Tails walks to the X-Tornado

"Just upgrading the X-Tornado, nothing much" Tails replies "Also you better go and see the others too"

"Yeah, it's been a while. I'll see you later" Sonic said running off. He then runs to Vanilla's place to see Cream and Cheese playing outside

"Mr Sonic" Cream said running over and Sonic smiles

"Hey Cream" Sonic said

"Mum's inside with Amy" Cream then said

"Let's go in then" Sonic said and the trio goes inside. Amy then saw them and walks over

"Hey Sonic" Amy said smiling

"Hey Ames" Sonic said "It's been a while" he then said as Vanilla walks out

"It has, where have you been?" Amy asks

"Everywhere, nothing stopped me" Sonic replies

"So how long are you staying around for?" Vanilla asks

"A while, it might be good to stay in one place for a while" Sonic explains

"How's Tails?" Cream asks

"He's fine, working on the X-Tornado" Sonic replies "And knowing him, he might work on something new" he then said

"So what do you have plan for tomorrow?" Amy asks

"I might take it slow, help Tails" Sonic said "Well I better go back, make sure everything is ok" he then said

"Well give Tails our love" Vanilla said

"I will, see uses tomorrow maybe" Sonic said running off. He then walks back into Tails' workshop and looks around but couldn't see him "Tails, I'm back" Sonic called out but there was no respond "Tails?" he then said confused. Sonic walks to Tails desk but couldn't see the Chaos Emerald. He then runs up to Tails' room, hoping to see something in there but found nothing. Sonic then runs back down and walks back to Tails' desk and saw a blue envelope. Curious, he picked it up and saw it was addressed to him. Sonic then open it to see it's a letter from Eggman 'Why does Tails have this and what does Eggman want?' Sonic thought

'_Dear Sonic, you have 3 days to get me the remaining 6 Chaos Emerald or you'll never see your little brother again' _the letter read and Sonic looks at it shock

'3 days, why does Eggman want the Chaos Emeralds?' Sonic thought as he sits the letter down and looks back 'Well standing here isn't going to get anything answered' he then thought

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Tails groans as he wakes up lost and confused. Last thing he remembers is walking to his desk then nothing. He then looks down to see himself chained up and looks around scared. Then he saw 2 of Eggman's robots standing in front of the cell he is being hold in

'What does Eggman want this time?' Tails thought as he tried to break free but fails. Then he heard footsteps to see Dr Eggman standing there "Dr Eggman" Tails said

"Well hello Tails" Eggman said

"What do you want this time Eggman?" Tails asks. Eggman just smiled as he pulls out the blue Chaos Emerald and Tails looks at him shock

"I want the remaining Chaos Emerald and Sonic will get them for me"

"No he won't!" Tails shouts. Eggman then started laughing as he puts the Chaos Emerald back into his pocket

"Oh but he will, I have you my dear fox"

"Sonic still wouldn't" Tails protested

"We'll see about that" Eggman said walking off

"Eggman!" Tails shouts and then sighs "No, Sonic wouldn't, Sonic can't get those Chaos Emerald" he then said to himself

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Eggman walks into his lab and over to a bench. He then opens a secret department and sits the Chaos Emerald in it

"Uh boss" he then heard Orbot said so Eggman looks back to see him with Cubot

"What?" Eggman asks closing the secret department

"Will that emerald be safe in there?" Cubot asks

"Of course it will, even if this base blows up, the emerald will be safe and no one will find it" Eggman explains

"Ah that's good, right?" Cubot said

"It is" Eggman said "Now we wait for Sonic and those other emeralds"

"But boss, what if Sonic doesn't get those emeralds" Orbot said

"Oh he will or he'll never see Tails again" Eggman said

"What will happen to Tails?"

"He'll be staying here; we are 5,000 feet under water. Sonic will never find us here" Eggman explains

"Good plan boss" Orbot said

"And this time I won't fail" Eggman said clenching his fist

"Of course you will boss, of course you will" Orbot said bowing and Eggman walks out

"He seemed mad" Cubot said

"Shut up and get back to work" Orbot said and Cubot sighs

"I'm going, I'm going" Cubot said walking off and Orbot head to the control room to see Eggman sitting by his computer

"Uh boss, why do you want the Chaos Emerald?" Orbot asks

"I have it all planed out, once I get all the Chaos Emeralds, I'm going to kill Sonic and use the Chaos Emeralds to rule world" Eggman explains, then starts laughing crazily


	2. Chapter 2

**Sonic, Tails, Dr Eggman and the others belong to SEGA**

* * *

Sonic is running through Star Light Zone, searching for one of Eggman's base. He then stops and looks around but still there was nothing

'I know there's one around here' Sonic thought as he kept running. He then found it and smiles as he runs inside and straight to the control room. Once there he saw it was empty so he walks up to the computer 'Odd, I guess Eggman's isn't here' Sonic thought as he walks back, facing the computer. Then the screens turns on and Sonic saw Eggman, laughing "Eggman, where's Tails!?" Sonic shouts

"He's here with me, safe, for now" Eggman replies

"I swear, if you hurt him I will be the last thing you do!"

"No need to shout Sonic"

"What do you want?" Sonic then asks

"I already told you Sonic. Bring me the 6 missing Chaos Emeralds or you will never see Tails again" Eggman explains "You have 3 days, I wouldn't be standing there and wasting your time" he adds

"And how am I supposed to know Tails is alright. I can't trust a word you say" Sonic then said and Eggman starts laughing

"Listen here rodent, if you don't get those emeralds, Tails will die. I better hurry and get out of that base too" Eggman then said. Then the screen went blue with a count down from 30 seconds

'_Self-destruct in the 30 seconds' _a female computer voice said as the counter started and Sonic ran out, just making it too. He then looks back at the base and sighs

'No hope there, I might need help with this one' Sonic thoughts. He then ran off to find Amy and the others. Sonic found them at a small wild flower field next to Amy's place

"Sonic" Amy said as he walks over and Sonic sighs

"What's wrong Mr Sonic?" Cream asks worried as she walks over with Cheese

"Eggman has Tails and I have lest then 3 days to find the last 6 Chaos Emeralds, Eggman already has one" Sonic explains

"Oh no" Amy said "Wait here" she then said running off

"Is there anything we can do?" Vanilla asks

"No, I can't put your lives in danger too. I'm going to take the Tornado to see Knuckles and see if he can help and if he knows where any of the emeralds are as well as Shadow, Rouge and the Team Chaotix" Sonic explains as Amy runs over with the green Chaos Emerald

"Here Sonic, I had this just in case you needed" Amy said as she hands it to Sonic and Sonic smiles

"Thanks Ames, I'll give it back" Sonic said putting the emerald away "At least if you have it then I know where one always is" he then explains and Amy smiles

"At least I can help" Amy then said

"Well I better go and the Chaotix and hope they have an emerald or two" Sonic said

"Good luck Mr Sonic" Cream said smiling

"Chao chao" Cheese said agreeing with Cream

"Thanks Cream, Cheese" Sonic said

"And be careful Sonic, you know Eggman more than then us and you know what he is capable to do" Vanilla said and Sonic nods

"I know and thanks, I'll be back if I need any help" Sonic said

"We hope you do Sonic" Amy said and Sonic runs off

"What if Eggman hurts Mr Tails" Cream said and Amy smiles

"Don't worry Cream, Sonic will find Tails and everything will be fine" Amy said

"Right, Mr Sonic can do it" Cream said

"Chao chao" Cheese then said

"Inside now" Vanilla said

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Tails is trying to get the chains off, he has to do something. He then stops when he heard footsteps so he looks at the front of the cell to see Eggman

"What do you want Eggman?" Tails asks annoyed

"Good to see you too" Eggman said smiling

"Sonic will find me" Tails then said "He will, I know he will"

"Not in this base" Eggman said "We are we are 5,000 feet under water and you beloved brother Sonic will never find us here" he then explains

"You underestimate Sonic, he'll do anything to find me and look everywhere" Tails said

"Oh my dear boy, I haven't" Eggman said walking off and Tails sighs

'Be careful Sonic' Tails thought


	3. Chapter 3

**Sonic, Tails, Dr Eggman and the others belong to SEGA**

* * *

Sonic made to the Chaotix hideout and walks up to the door. He looks above it to see the sing about to fall off. Sonic sighs as he knocks on the door and waits. He looks to his left to see 2 chairs and a small table on the porch, hidden behind a shady tree. The door then opens and Sonic looks and see Charmy Bee

"Charmy" Sonic said and Charmy smiles

"Oh hey Sonic" Charmy said "Come on in" he then said flying off and Sonic follows him, closing the door behind him. He then walks into the lounge room to see Vector the Crocodile sitting on the lounge, drinking coffee while Espio the Chameleon leaning against the wall

"Sonic" Vector said standing up

"Hey Vector" Sonic said smiling "How are you?" he then asks

"We're fine here, how's Tails?" Vector replies and Sonic sighs

"Eggman has him" Sonic said

"Oh no" Charmy said shock as h flies over

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Vector then asks

"I need the last 5 Chaos Emeralds, I have one already and so does Eggman" Sonic explains and Charmy flies off

"Charmy has one in his room" Espio said "He's plan was to keep it safe for when it is needed next"

"Well I have lest then 3 days to find the other 4" Sonic said as Charmy flies back with the pink Chaos Emerald

"Here Sonic, you need it more than me" Charmy said and Sonic smiles as he grabs it

"I will give it back Charmy, I promise" Sonic said as he puts it away

"It's ok if you don't, I don't need it" Charmy said

"So why do you have it?" Sonic asks curious

"Good luck charm" Charmy replies "But I don't need it" he then said

"Thanks Charmy, again" Sonic said

"And we'll help look for the other 4 while you are out" Vector said

"Thanks, this means a lot" Sonic said

"Tails is our friend too, he fixed my computer for me" Charmy said

"Helped a lot around the hideout, though it needs fixing" Vector said and Sonic looks around

"It's the outside that needs the fixing and cleaning" Sonic told them "Just a few small things too"

"A new coat of paint, plants need trimming" Vector said and Sonic smiles

"When this is all over, I'll drop by to help" Sonic told them "But I need Tails back and the Chaos Emeralds first"

"Right, let's get going" Vector said and Sonic runs off. He then stops in Blue Ridge Zone and got a better look around

'Eggman has to have another base here, he has on in nearly every zone' Sonic thought as he started running again. He then stops when he saw Metal Sonic and clenches his fists "You, what do you want?" Sonic asks. He then felt something around his ankle, he looks down to see a clamp. Then he was pulled up, hanging upside down "No" Sonic said as he saw the Chaos Emeralds fall and heard Eggman laughing

"Already have 2 I see" Eggman said as Metal Sonic walks over and grabs the emeralds, then runs off

"Put me down!" Sonic shouts looking at Eggman

"Day one is over Sonic, 2 days left" Eggman said as Sonic drops and lands on his head

"Ow!" Sonic shouts as he sits up and rubs his head

"Find the last 4 Chaos Emeralds" Eggman said leaving and Sonic sighs as he stands up

"Not cool" Sonic said as he brush the dirt off and sighs 'Now I have no Chaos Emerald to Eggman's 3, I have to find the last 4 and fast and make sure Eggman doesn't get his greedy hands on them' Sonic thought as he starts running once again

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Eggman walks into his lab and over to a bench with Orbot and Cubot behind him. He then opens a secret department and sits the 2 Chaos Emeralds he stole from Sonic and sits them with the other one

"Uh boss" Orbot said

"What is it?" Eggman asks

"Tails could be hungry, should we make him something to eat" Orbot then asks

"Fine, get out of mu sight" Eggman said. Orbot and Cubot then leave as Metal Sonic walks in and over to him "Keep an eye on Sonic, he will try to get the last 4 Chaos Emeralds, once he has one you contact me right away"

"Yes sir" Metal Sonic said

"Good, now go" Eggman said and Metal Sonic walks out and Eggman smiles 'And soon I will have everything I need and Sonic will die once and for all' Eggman thought


	4. Chapter 4

**Sonic, Tails, Dr Eggman and the others belong to SEGA**

* * *

Sonic is in the Tornado and heading to Angel Island in hopes Knuckles could help him. He then lands on the dirt runway and saw Knuckles waiting so he walks over

"Sonic, where's Tails?" Knuckles asks

"That's why I am here" Sonic said and then sighs "Eggman has him and if I don't get the last 4 Chaos Emeralds, I'll never see Tails again. Eggman already has the other 3 emeralds" he then explains

"Well I have one here" Knuckles said as they walk up to the Master Emerald shrine

"You do?" Sonic asks shock

"Yeah, I found it on the island a few months ago" Knuckles replies as he picks up the yellow Chaos Emerald and throws it at Sonic who caught it

"Thanks, I have 1, Eggman has 3 and there's 3 missing" Sonic then said

"Why does Eggman want the Chaos Emeralds this time?" Knuckles asks

"I don't know but all I do know is Tails' life is in the balance so I have to get them" Sonic explains and Knuckles nods

"Sorry I can't be more help" Knuckles then said

"You got the Master Emerald to watch" Sonic said "Make sure Eggman doesn't get his greedy hands on it" Sonic said and Knuckles smiles

"I won't" Knuckles said as they walk back to the Tornado "You just watch your back, Eggman is up to his old tricks again Sonic"

"I know, thanks Knuckles" Sonic said "And I will give you the Chaos Emerald back" he then said

"Don't, you keep it or give it to Cream or someone closer to home" Knuckles told him "I have the Master Emerald"

"Ok, see you around Knuckles" Sonic said as he jumps into the Tornado

"Just get Tails back" Knuckles told him and Sonic smiles as he started the engine

"And I'll drop by when I can and we can catch up" Sonic said as he takes off and Knuckles sighs as he cross his arm

'No you won't Sonic, you never do' Knuckles thoughts as he walks back to the shrine

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonic made it back to the workshop and walks out into the cold night. He the sighs as he headed out, lost in his thoughts

'I can't rest yet, I still have 3 Chaos Emeralds to find but where?' Sonic thought. Sonic then runs to Mystic Lake and looks around for Eggman's base; he remembers seeing one around here before. He then found it and run in, looking around for clues on Eggman whereabouts. He then walks into the control room and looks around lost

"Yet again we met like this" Sonic heard Eggman said, then the screen went on and Eggman was smiling

"I need to know Tails is alright" Sonic said as he walks up to the computer

"Of course you do" Eggman said as he walks off. Then Tails appeared with a robot carrying him. He has chains tying him down, gagged and has pure fear in his eye. The robot sat Tails down and walks off as Eggman walks behind Tails

"Tails!" Sonic shouts shocked

"I told you he was alive" Eggman said

"I want to talk to him!" Sonic shouts

"I am afraid I cannot let that happen Sonic" Eggman said

"I need to talk to him" Sonic said and Eggman chuckles as Tails was carried away

"Run while you have a chance rodent, soon your end will be here" Eggman said. Then the screen went blue with a count down from 30 seconds

'_Self-destruct in the 30 seconds' _a female computer voice said as the counter started

'Not again' Sonic thought as he ran out, just making it too. He then looks back at the base and sighs 'This is getting out of hands. Tails, he looks like he's been crying. What has Eggman done? What is he planning to do? And what does he mean my end will be here soon' he then thought as he looks around 'I hope the Chaotix have an emerald or something' he then thought as he runs off

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Tails was thrown into his cell and lands with a grunt. The gage was taken out but he's still changed up. He then sits up and looks around

'Sonic, I wish I could tell you what Eggman has plan' Tails thought as he felt tears in his eyes start again. Then he heard footsteps so he looks up to see Eggman "You're a monster Eggman!" Tails shouts and Eggman starts laughing

"And to think all Sonic cares about is your life, not his own" Eggman said "As soon as I get all the emeralds my trap will be ready and you will watch him die" he then explains

"Don't do it!" Tails shouts as tears slide down his face

"Tears won't stop this kid" Eggman said walking off and Tails sat there crying


	5. Chapter 5

**Sonic, Tails, Dr Eggman and the others belong to SEGA**

* * *

Sonic is looking for the Chaotix in hopes they have a Chaos Emerald or something he could use to find Tails and Eggman. He's walking around Marble Zone, the Chaotix told him to meet them here

"Sonic" he then heard Charmy shouts so he stops and looks back to see him with Vector and Espio. Sonic turns around to face them as they walk over

"Any luck?" Sonic asks

"Yeah" Vector said pulling out the light blue Chaos Emerald

"Cool" Sonic said as Vector passed it to him "Now I have 2 left"

"Where now?" Charmy asks

"Uses head home, I have to find the rest alone and stop Eggman" Sonic told them

"Be careful Sonic" Vector told him

"I will and thanks for your help" Sonic said

"It's the least we could do Sonic" Charmy said smiling

"Let's go boys" Vector said walking off so Espio and Charmy follows him. Sonic then sighs as he runs off to find Eggman but stops when he runs into Metal Sonic

"Not you again" Sonic said looking around "And alone I see"

"Hand the Chaos Emeralds over Sonic" Metal Sonic said and Sonic smiles

"No way am I handing them over to you" Sonic said walking back

"Dr Eggman wants them" Metal Sonic said. Sonic turns around to see Metal Knuckles who knocks him down. He then pushes himself up and spits blood. He then looks back to see Metal Knuckles with the yellow and light blue Chaos Emerald

"See you around" Metal Knuckles said leaving with Metal Sonic. Sonic sighs as he struggles to get up, once he was up he looks around

'It's not my day' Sonic thought as he wipes his mouth and sighs. He then runs off and stops in Sunset Hill, he saw people walking around, having fun. He then sits down and remembers the last time him and Tails got a day together, they were at the beach

_**Flashback**_

_Sonic and Tails are running along the beach, laughing. Sonic then turns around and started running backwards_

"_Sonic, you shouldn't run backwards" Tails said_

"_Why?" Sonic asks. Sonic then trips over and lands on his back. Tails stops_ and starts _laughing as Sonic sits up_

"_That's why Sonic" Tails said "Now you're covered in sand" _

"_Want to help me up bro" Sonic said putting his hand up. Tails grabs it and Sonic pulls him down and starts tickling him_

"_No fair" Tails said laughing as he lies next to Sonic and Sonic lies down_

"_It's been a good day Tails" Sonic said and Tails smiles_

"_It has, I had so much fun" Tails said "I like days like these" he then said_

"_So do I, we should have them more often" Sonic said_

"_Yeah, everyday" Tails said standing up_

"_Every day, I don't know" Sonic said standing up and brush the sand off "You know with Eggman we can't" he adds_

"_I know Sonic" Tails said as he brush the sand off him and the pair start walking_

"_But we will have more days like this, I mean it" Sonic said smiling _

"_I hope so Sonic, I really miss you when you run off all the time" Tails said_

"_I know you do bro but I'll work around that, I promise" Sonic promised and Tails nods_

_**End of flashback**_

Sonic sighs as he looks at the sky

'Why didn't I keep up to my promise, that was 4 months ago' Sonic thought as he got up and started walking 'I have to save him, I have to make it all up to him'

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Eggman is his lab with the yellow and light blue Chaos Emerald that Metal Knuckles stole from Sonic. He then puts the Chaos Emeralds in the secret department with the others he has

"So what now boss" Orbot asks

"I have it all ready, once I get that last 2 Chaos Emeralds everything will be set for Sonic's death" Eggman explains as he closed the secret department "And I will finally win"

"That's great" Cubot said

"Get out of my lab" Eggman said. Cubot and Orbot left as Eggman sits down at his computer and smiles "And soon the world will be mine"


	6. Chapter 6

**Sonic, Tails, Dr Eggman and the others belong to SEGA**

* * *

Sonic is running around Westopolis, looking for Shadow the Hedgehog in hopes he's here. Sonic then stops and looks around and sighs

"What are you doing here faker" he then heard Shadow asks. Sonic turns around and saw Shadow standing there

"Shadow" Sonic said "I need help"

"With what?" Shadow asks crossing his arms

"Eggman has Tails and I need the Chaos Emeralds or I'll lose him" Sonic explains

"How many do you need?" Shadow then asks

"Tow" Sonic replies. Shadow then pulls out the red Chaos Emerald

"So you'll be needing this" Shadow then said

"Please Shadow" Sonic said and Shadow hands it to Sonic

"Thank you Shadow" Sonic said

"See you around faker" Shadow said walking off

"Now I just have 1 emerald left" Sonic said running off. He then stops in Emeralds Hill Zone and looks around confused on where to go now 'But where do I go now' he then thought as he started running. He then saw Eggman's base so he runs inside to find it empty. He then walks into the control room and up to the computer 'Come on doc' Sonic though. Then Eggman popped on the screen and Sonic walks back

"Lost" Eggman said

"No" Sonic replies

"And how are thing going?" Eggman asks

"You should know" Sonic said "Since you and your buddies took the four emeralds off me"

"Indeed we did hedgehog but we still have two left, the red one and the white" Eggman explains

"I have the red one" Sonic said crossing his arm

"Then get moving Sonic because time isn't on your side" Eggman said and the screen went black. Sonic then runs out and stops on a hill by the base. He then heard a explosion so he looks back to see the base up in flames

'That was too close' Sonic thought as he kept running

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Tails is stilling lying in the cell, chained up and sore. He then sits up and looks at the front in hope Eggman is around. Instead he saw Metal Sonic who is staring at him

"I want to see Eggman" Tails shouts. Metal Sonic then walks off and Tails sighs. Then Eggman walks back and Tails looks at him

"What is it fox?" Eggman asks annoyed

"Can you get these chains off, please" Tails begs

"Metal Sonic, if you will" Eggman said

"Yes sir" Metal Sonic said walking. Metal Sonic walks up to Tails and takes off the chains. Once the chains were removed, Tails runs to the back of the cell and crouches. He then looks at his wrists to see them bruised and sighs. He then looks at Eggman who is smiling. Metal Sonic then walks out with the chains and locks the cell

"Is that all fox" Eggman then asks and Tails nods "Good, now keep it down" Eggman then said walking off with Metal Sonic. Tails lies down and curls up into a ball and sighs

'Sonic, where are you' Tails thought as he closed his eyes and tries to get some sleep now he doesn't have those chains around his wrists and ankles


	7. Chapter 7

**Sonic, Tails, Dr Eggman and the others belong to SEGA**

* * *

Sonic is sitting under a shady tree in Green Hills Zone, out of idea on where to look next. He has no idea where this last emerald is and has no idea on how to find it. He then heard footsteps from behind so he looks back to see Rouge the Bat

"Hey big blue" Rouge said walking over and sits next to him

"Hey Rouge" Sonic said as he looks at the sun set

"What's wrong with you? I've never seen you down this low before" Rouge asks worried and Sonic sighs

"It's Tails, Eggman has him and I need to find the Chaos Emeralds. I only have to find one more but I don't know where to look" Sonic explains and Rouge sighs "And if I don't find it, I'll never see Tails again" he adds and Rouge goes into shock

"Oh my" Rouge said "Well today is your lucky day then" she then said pulling out the white Chaos Emerald

"How?" Sonic asks looking at her and saw the emerald "You have the last emerald" he then said shock

"Stole it from Mobotropolis" Rouge said "But if you need it then take" she then said grabbing Sonic's wrist and sits the emerald in his hand

"Thank you Rouge" Sonic said staring at the emerald

"It's the least I could do big blue" Rouge said flying up and Sonic stands up "I hate seeing you down with the blues" she then said and Sonic chuckles

"It's good to see you too Rouge" Sonic said putting the emerald away. Then the pair saw Eggman in his Eggmobile and Sonic sighs "Eggman" Sonic said

"Hello hedgehog, Rouge" Eggman said

"Good to see you too doctor" Rouge said crossing her arms

"Hand over the Chaos Emeralds Sonic" Eggman then said

"No way doc" Sonic said

"Oh but you will" Eggman said. He then shoots Rouge twice. Rouge screams as she fall to be caught by Sonic

"Rouge" Sonic said sitting her down by the tree. He then saw a wound over her belly and her left shoulder. Rouge has her right hand over her belly

"You choice Sonic, save Rouge and hand me the emerald or Rouge dies" Eggman said. Sonic looks back to see Metal Knuckles and Sonic sighs as he walks forward as he pulls the emerald out

"And Tails" Sonic asks

"I'll send you a message where he will be" Eggman said. Sonic then hand the emeralds over and Metal Knuckles left with Eggman. Sonic then crouches next to Rouge and Rouge looks at him

"Why did you let him get away with the emeralds" Rouge asks

"Your life is more important than those emeralds Rouge beside I can get them back" Sonic said and Rouge winced in pain "I need to get you to Vanilla" Sonic then said picking Rouge up bridal style

"Strong" Rouge said

"Just hang on Rouge" Sonic said running off. He then run to Vanilla's place to see her outside with Cream and Cheese

"Mr Sonic, Miss Rouge" Cream said as Sonic walks over

"I need help, Rouge is hurt" Sonic said and Vanilla looks at him shock as she walks over

"Take her to the spear room, Cream will take you" Vanilla said as they walk inside

"Follow me Mr Sonic" Cream said running off with Cheese. Sonic follows her to the spear room and sits Rouge on the single bed. Rouge winced in pain and Sonic looks at her worried

"Sorry" Sonic then said

"It's ok blue" Rouge said with pain in her voice

"Vanilla, Cream and Cheese will look after you" Sonic then said and Rouge smiles

"Next time you see Eggman, knock him one for me" Rouge said as Vanilla walks in with a few things

"I will, I promise" Sonic said

"You better go and stop Eggman" Vanilla said "I'll take care of her wounds"

"Thank you Vanilla, I didn't know where else to turn" Sonic said

"You're welcome dear" Vanilla said and Sonic looks at Rouge

"I'll be back Rouge" Sonic said

"I know big blue but don't worry about me, I'm tough" Rouge said and Sonic nods. He then runs off and heads to Mystic Ruins

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Eggman walks into his lab and over to a bench. He then opens a secret department and smiles at the Chaos Emeralds. He then sits the emeralds into a black silk bag and smiles

"What now boss?" Orbot asks

"We move to my base in Mystic Ruins and get the trap ready for Sonic" Eggman replies

"Then what boss?" Cubot asks and Eggman smiles

"I kill Sonic the Hedgehog" Eggman then said "Get Metal Sonic to get Tails" he then said

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Tails is sitting at the back of his cell, thinking about what Sonic would be doing. Then Metal Sonic and Metal Knuckles in front of the cell, Metal Sonic has a dark rag and chains. Then Metal Sonic and Metal Knuckles walks in and Tails looks at them shock

"Go away" Tails whimpers as Metal Sonic walks over. Metal Knuckles then grabs Tails and Metal Sonic chians his hands behind his back "Hey, let me go" Tails shout as she started kicking

"Time to move" Metal Sonic said as he put blindfold Tails

"Where am I going?" Tails asks scared as Metal Sonic picks him up by the chains and carries him out

"It doesn't matter" Metal Sonic said and Tails sighs as he curls up his legs and tails

'Sonic, what's going on?' Tails thought


	8. Chapter 8

**Sonic, Tails, Dr Eggman and the others belong to SEGA**

* * *

Sonic made it to Tails' workshop and looks around lost on where to go next. Then he heard a loud 'BANG' from outside so he runs out to see one of Eggman's robots. It then hands him a letter and runs off. Sonic looks at the letter confused and smiles as he looks up

'So you are here Eggman' Sonic thought folding the letter and puts them away 'Hang on Tails, I'm coming' he then thought running off. He then stops on a cliff above the base and sighs 'It could be a trap but what do I do?' Sonic thought. He then runs down and walks through Eggman's base. Trap or not, he needs to get Tails out of here, even if it's the last thing he does. He then walks into a room to see Tails sitting on the other side. He has a dark navy blue rag for a blindfold, chains around his ankles and by the looks of it, his wrists

"Who's there?" Tails asks scared as Sonic walks over, slowly

"It's me buddy" Sonic said kneeling next to Tails and takes the blindfold off

"Sonic, you have to get out of here" Tails said

"I am not leaving you behind bro" Sonic told him as he takes the chains off

"It's a trap Sonic, he's going to kill you" Tails cried and Sonic looks at him shock

"Think you could win this time Sonic" they heard Eggman said. Then the screen to the left of them turns on and they saw the mad doctor smiling

"Eggman" Sonic said as Tails runs to the door

"It's locked Sonic!" Tails shouts "We're tapped" he adds

"Huh" Sonic said looking at Tails

"That's right, use are trapped here till I open it" Eggman told them

"Let Tails go!" Sonic shouts

"I don't think so" Eggman replies. Sonic was then blinded by a bright light so he puts his hand up and looks over to see a large turret sticking out, pointing at him "Goodbye Sonic the Hedgehog, you have been a pain in my side for too long" Eggman then said. Then a laser comes for the turret and hits Sonic who screams in pain as he drops to his knees

"Stop!" Tails shouts running over to Sonic

"The turret is power by the 7 Chaos Emeralds, you cannot win" Eggman shouts

"Sonic, what do I do?" Tails asks

"Stop it Tails" Sonic shouts. Tails looks around and then flies up to the turret

"What are you doing fox boy?" Eggman asks

"The emeralds" Tails said landing on the turret "Hang on Sonic" he then said opening the department

"Stop that!" Eggman shouts. Tails then pulls out the green Chaos Emerald the turret stops. He then puts it in his tails and grabs the rest, then flies over to Sonic who is lying on his stomach

"Sonic" Tails said walking over and push his big brother onto his back, then kneels next to him "Sonic" he then said grabbing Sonic's shoulder and started shacking him "Wake up Sonic, wake up!" Tails then shouts as she starts to cry

"He's dead" Eggman said surprised that his plan worked. Tails checked for life but found nothing so he panic

"Sonic, tell me what to do, please Sonic" Tails begs "Come back to me" he then begs as he bruises his face into Sonic's chest and breaks down in tears "Please Sonic, I need you here with me"

"I win!" Eggman shouts and the screen turns off. Then the door opens and Tails looks at Sonic

"Knuckles would know what to do, hang on Sonic" Tails said as he crawls to Sonic's head. He then push Sonic up, then stands up and wraps his arms around Sonic "Come on Sonic" he then said as he started dragging Sonic back to his workshop, sticking to the path. Surprising he didn't run into Eggman or any of his robots.

After hours of dragging Sonic back to the workshop he managed to get him in the Tornado and sighs. He then jumps in the pilot seat and sighs "Please Knuckles, help me" Tails said to himself as he takes off


	9. Chapter 9

**Sonic, Tails, Dr Eggman and the others belong to SEGA**

Tails made it to Angel Island as fast as he could. Once there he jump out and runs up the shrine to Knuckles who looks at him confused

"Ok Knuckles, help me" Tails begs as starts to cry and gives Knuckles a hug

"What happened Tails?" Knuckles asks worried

"Sonic, Eggman, bring Sonic back" Tails cried

"Where is he Tails?" Knuckles as Tails lets him

"Follow me" Tails said running off and Knuckles chase after him. They made it to the Tornado and Tails jumps up, facing Sonic and Knuckles sighs

"Let me get him" Knuckles said and Tails jumps down. Knuckles climbs up, grabs Sonic, then jumps down with the hedgehog in his arm "Come on, it's not your time to go" Knuckles said walking back up to the Mater Emerald

"I got the Chaos Emeralds" Tails said running and kneels next to Sonic's head

"Good, hang onto them" Knuckles said placing his hand on Sonic's chest. Tails stares at Sonic as Knuckles started shouting something, he wasn't listing. Then a light appeared and Sonic took a deep breath but his eyes didn't open

"Will be ok?" Tails asks worried

"Yes" Knuckles replies "You stay with him, I'll get some food" he then said

"Knuckles" Tails said as Knuckles went to walk off but stops at Tails voice and turns around to face him

"What is it kid?" Knuckles asks

"Thank you" Tails said

"Anytime you need my help, you know where to find me" Knuckles said "Be back soon" he then said running off. Tails crawls next to Sonic and lies down, using Sonic's chest as a pillow and life Sonic's arm over him

"I'll watch over you Sonic" Tails whispers. He then slowly fell asleep, when he woke up he felt Sonic move. He then saw Knuckles standing behind him and some fruit. Tails then looks at Sonic as Knuckles walks over to see Sonic slowly opening his eyes

"Welcome back Sonic" Knuckles said as Sonic sits up

"What?" Sonic said confused

"Eggman killed you Sonic" Tails cried as he wraps his arms around Sonic and buries his face in Sonic's tan chest

"It's ok Tails" Sonic said wrapping his arms around the crying fox

"You should eat" Knuckles said walking off. Sonic sighs as he looks at Tails who looks up at him and smiles

"What happened Tails?" Sonic asks

"After I got the emeralds I went down to you but you were gone. I didn't know what to do Sonic, I was so scared but I remember Knuckles so I drag you all the way to my workshop, it took me a while but I got you there Sonic. Then I got you in the Tornado and brought you here, Knuckles brought you back" Tails explains as he grabs the food and the pair started eating. Then Knuckles walks over and Sonic stands up

"Thanks Knux, I owe you one" Sonic said

"Don't mention it Sonic" Knuckles said

"I also have the Chaos Emeralds Sonic" Tails said pulling out the light blue Chaos Emerald

"Wow" Sonic said grabbing it

"Now if Eggman attacks again, you can stop him" Tails then said

"I can" Sonic replies

"Uses should head back, it's late and I am sure the others are worried" Knuckles said

"Yeah, I have to check on Rouge" Sonic replies

"Is she ok?" Tails asks worried

"She was wounded last I saw her, I gave Eggman the last 2 emeralds so I could take her to Vanilla where she will be looked after" Sonic explains

"See uses around" Knuckles said as the trio walks to the Tornado

"I'll be back soon Knuckles to see you" Tails said jumping into the pilot seat and Sonic jumps in the seat behind him

"I might be with him" Sonic then said

"We'll see" Knuckles said

"What does that supposed to mean?" Sonic asks

"You barely visit Sonic; I know you won't be back till you want something" Knuckles said "Have a safe trip Tails"

"I will Knux" Tails said "Hang on Sonic" he then shouts as they take off and Sonic sighs

'He's right, I don't visit unless I want something' Sonic thought 'I don't see anyone unless I want something or need their help' he then thought

"Are you ok Sonic?" Tails asks worried

"I've been thinking Tails, Knuckles is right. It's the same with everyone, I barely see them unless I want something or need their help" Sonic explains "Things are going to change"

"Don't put yourself down Sonic, you were always running around, you didn't know" Tails replies

"I know Tails but as I said, things will change" Sonic said

"I hope so Sonic" Tails then said and Sonic smiles


	10. Chapter 10

**Sonic the Hedgehog and Miles 'Tails' Prower belong to SEGA**

* * *

**3 months later**

It's been 3 long months since Eggman's attacked. Sonic is lying in his room, at Tails' workshop, in Mystic Ruins. A lot has happened over the months, he's helped the Chaotix with their front yard, like he promised and has hanged around to help anyway he could, picked flowers with Cream and Cheese, helped Vanilla with any house chores as well as babysitting Cream and Cheese a few times, taken Amy on a few picnics, ran into Shadow a few times, hanged out with Rouge when he found her and visited Angel Island with Tails a few times to hang out with Knuckles. He then sighs as he looks over to see the 7 Chaos Emeralds sitting on the desk. No one took them back, after he told what happened they agreed Sonic can keep them. Sonic then sighs as he got up and looks at the time; it was 5:04pm. Sonic walks down stairs with a sigh to see Tails working on the X-Tornado, like always

"Oh hey Sonic" Tails greeted. Sonic smiles, when he wasn't out with the others, he was here with his little brother. They have done so much together, been to the beach, they went for a walk around Mystic Ruins to gets some air and Sonic has just laid around the workshop, help Tails with the Tornado and the X-Tornado "Is everything ok?" Tails then asks as Sonic walks up to him

"Everything is fine" Sonic replies

"Good, I was worried for a second" Tails then said

"Don't be bro" Sonic said as the pair walk outside to see the sky a beautiful orange and the sun slowly disappearing over the horizon

"It's been a slow day" Tails said as they walk to a shady tree

"It has" Sonic replies and Tails sighs "What is it?" Sonic then asks, looking at the young fox

"Nothing" Tails whispers

"Tails" Sonic said as he turns to face him. Tails sighs as he turns to face Sonic and looks up at him

"It's been three months since Eggman attacked and…and killed you" Tails said and Sonic sighs as he drops to one knee

"Don't think about that Tails" Sonic told him

"I lost you Sonic" Tails cried as tears started in his eyes. Sonic pulls Tails into a hug and sighs as Tails wraps his arms around his neck and buries his face in his tan chest

"I'm here bro, I'll always be here" Sonic told him

"I was scared Sonic, I didn't know what to do. You weren't there to tell me Sonic and I was so lost" Tails then said and Sonic closed his eyes as he let his head hang over the fox's shoulder

"I know but you did the right thing Tails. You saved me and I am here now" Sonic said "Eggman doesn't know that" he adds as Tails lets him go and walks back

"Sorry Sonic" Tails said whipping his tears away and Sonic smiles

"No, it's ok bro" Sonic said standing up and the pair looks at the sky. Tails smiles as he looks at Sonic "Come on, it's getting late" Sonic said as he looks at Tails

"It is" Tails said walking off and Sonic follows him inside. Sonic then walks up stairs to his room and looks around. He saw his blue electric guitar sitting on the stand, by his desk. Sonic then looks at his double bed with the 2 bedside tables on each side. He sighs as he puts the 7 Chaos Emeralds into a black bag and into his left, bedside table, top draw. Then Tails walks in and Sonic looks at him

"What is it?" Sonic asks worried

"Nothing, I came to see where you hid the emeralds" Tails replies and Sonic chuckles

"They are safe bro" Sonic said walking to his electric guitar and grabs it

"I know Sonic" Tails said as Sonic walks over and sits on the windowsill

"Can I get you anything Tails?" Sonic asks as he started playing and Tails sits on the messy bed

"No" Tails replies "You never did tell me who taught you to play" he then said

"I leant by ear" Sonic replies as he stops "All by myself" he adds

"Really" Tails said surprise and Sonic chuckles as he stated playing

"That's right bro" Sonic said "Maybe I can teach you one day" he then said and Tails smiles

"That would be fun" Tails then said

"Remind me to do it then" Sonic said. Tails nods as he lies down, across the foot of the bed and Sonic kept playing. When he stopped, Tails was fast asleep. Sonic smiles as he got up, puts the electric guitar back on the stand and picks his little brother up who slumbers into his arms "Come on bro" Sonic said softly as he walks to Tails room and put him in bed, then taking his shoes off. After closing the window and curtains, he left Tails to rest after the early day he had. Sonic walks back to his room and sits down on the windowsill and watch the sun set for another day

* * *

**Well that's all for this story, ****this is MilesPrower2011 saying thank you, don't forget to review**


End file.
